


Movie Night

by Destielismylove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Die Hard References, completely SFW, slight grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are having a movie night in the bunker. However, Sam takes up the entire couch and the only other chair is the one Dean's sitting in. What will happen when the movie begins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I recieved was "The first time Cas uses Dean's lap as a cushion, while watching a DVD, Dean let’s him but gets very confused about his feelings for his friend." by Msarahv Vent.
> 
> I'm so sorry this is short, but I've been struggling with writing recently. Feel free to leave comments to help me with my writing!
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on tumblr at [Destielismylove](http://destielismylove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is written for the Destiel Fanfic Challenge happening on facebook [here](https://www.facebook.com/groups/115057981983004/?fref=nf)

The bunker was all set up for a movie. Sam was sprawled out along the couch, legs finally able to stay within the confines of the couch’s arms with his head resting on the pillow he pulled from his own room. Dean had the armchair, all worn and thread torn, with his head resting along the puffy backrest. Being something that they had picked up from a garage sale, it was well worn in a much bigger space than Dean was used to taking up. But it was comfy and smelled faintly of beer and cigarette ashes, a smell he had become used to with all his years in the motels.

Dean had his own coffee mug on the small table in between couch and chair, while Sam had his own can of Sprite on the ground by his head. The smell of freshly popped popcorn had brought Cas from his room down the hall, and instead of continuing to read about everything he could get his hands on to feel slightly angel again, he came at the beginning intro of a movie. As Bruce Willis appeared on the screen, Cas looked around and found no empty seats, and him being so new to the whole “human” thing, he didn’t quite understand if he was allowed to ask for a seat. So instead, he sat on the floor, legs crossed and coat splayed out behind him, tie loosened enough to allow a good amount of movement and comfort.

When John McClane was talking to his wife, Cas began shifting his weight around, leaning on his arms and rolling around. Dean noticed the signs of discomfort and took as quick a look as he could at Sam, trying to get his attention. Even with a cough, Sam still didn’t look up, too invested in what was happening on the screen. So instead, Dean kicked at Cas’ back with his foot to get his attention. When Cas turned around with a confused look, Dean shifted as far as he could and gestured to the small space next to him. Cas stayed on the ground, still looking on without a thought to what Dean meant. He then coughed and moved his head and looked pointedly at the empty space. Cas finally got what he meant and moved to crawl his way up into the seat, all awkward elbows and bony hips.

When they finally got situated on the seat, Cas ended up more seated on Dean than the actual armchair. With all the noise that they had made, Sam had finally looked over and didn’t even blink an eye at what he saw. With Dean situated on the couch, slightly curved and legs spread out, with Cas laying on him sideways, legs splayed out with one going over the arm rest and the other hanging off Dean’s legs. His own head rested on Dean’s shoulder, eyes focused on John McClane running over glass without his shoes on, his feet slipping along the floor. Cas seemed to keep sliding along his legs, the trench coat holding no traction against Dean’s jeans. So to make sure that Cas stayed where he needed to, Dean reached around with both his arms and wrapped them around Cas’ middle, making sure to tuck Cas close to him to make sure that he didn’t slip off during the movie.

When Cas snuggled a little closer, trying to get more comfy, Dean couldn’t help but think about how nice this felt. He had never had anyone that he could just sit with and watch movies snuggled up together like this. Yeah, when he was little he would go and see the scary movies with the girls just so that they would get frightened and cuddle up closer and potentially move on to the fun part. But this, right here, was something so completely different that he had never experienced. Each point that they touched made Dean zing with a new feeling, each one a shock to his system. When Cas’ shirt rose up a little bit, and Dean’s fingers touched that soft skin with just a light dusting of hair.

Now this wasn’t the first time that Dean had felt this way, all that time in purgatory and each touch had made Dean’s will strengthen to get them out. Each brush of breath from when Cas stood too close had always made Dean yearn to be closer, to reach out and bring the other man closer, and instead, always pushed him away because he was scared of that feeling. When his father had found him once outside of a bar with an older man, he had been beat within an inch of his life, his ribs broken, but nothing important because he still needed to protect Sam. And that’s the terrible thing, is that he was doing it to protect Sam, to get enough money to give him another day in the motel. That beating had stuck with Dean all through his life, and every time he even began to entertain the thought of anything like that with Cas, he immediately would think of what his father would say, or rather do, to him if he found out. But in this moment, he didn’t think he cared any more.

It had been years since his father had died and a few less since he had ever had a say in anything that Dean did. And when Dean rubbed his fingers over Cas’ exposed skin, it was his entire decision. And when Cas shuddered in his arms, he could only assume that it was Cas’ decision to his actions that made him react. That shudder alone made Dean’s heart sing and it warmed his chest and made him feel comfy. And with each minute ticking by in the movie, Cas rubbed himself against Dean and it was the most innocent of gestures, but when Cas looked back with just the smallest of smirks, Dean knew that there was no innocence in his movements. And Dean hadn’t even noticed his cock thickening with each motion against his lap.

He had noticed this before, when Cas would stand a little too close, or even when he just walked around and did that eyebrow thing. Dean would notice that his dick would come to life when that happened, but often times he attributed it to his adrenaline pumping before a fight. But now that he was forced to sit here, Cas’ ass rubbing against him with every little movement, he realized that he couldn’t blame this on a fight, couldn’t even blame it on the make-out scene on television. He could attribute this rush of blood to the fact that there was movement against his clothed dick, but he couldn’t make that same assumption with the pounding in his heart and the fluffy feeling that filled him.

All throughout the movie, Dean was forced to deal with Cas’ constant movements, the angel not able to stay still for very long. He was constantly moving his legs, spreading them out, putting them back together, spinning around in Dean’s arms and settling his head onto Dean’s shoulder, nestled into the warmth. With the fighting actually beginning on screen, Cas was more interested in following what was happening and the intricate movements of the ensuing fight. Dean had been in plenty of fights in his life, and wasn’t completely interested in only noticing the faults of this particular movie, so instead, he stared off at the wall above the movie, trying to pay attention to what was happening, but only really reacting when Cas showed signs of something happening on screen.

When John McClain had to run across the glass-ridden floor with no shoes to speak of, Cas’ breath almost stopped, his anxious nature making sure he was thoroughly invested in the television. But when they saw McClain in the bathroom, cleaning his feet off, Cas’ released a sigh of long awaited breath and settled back into Dean’s arms, his head falling to Dean’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Dean couldn’t help but nuzzle the side of Cas’ neck, and if there happened to be the lightest of kisses, Dean was certainly not to blame for Cas moving to look at the television again.

Throughout the rest of the movie, Cas was a ball of nerves at what would happen to the man in the television. But when Hans Gruber fell from the building, Cas settled down again, knowing that the action was over, and with the kiss between John McClain and his wife, Cas was yawning into his fist and his eyes seemed to be getting heavier. Even Dean could feel Cas’ body sinking into his own with the weight of sleep. Looking over at his brother, Dean noticed that Sam was already asleep, and from the small puddle of drool on his arm, it had been a while since he had fallen into slumber. Dean patted Cas’ hip, telling him to get up and Cas made a noise of protest, but did as he was told anyway. Dean got a blanket for Sam, laying it over him and making sure the television was turned off and the food and drinks taken care of, he led Cas down the hallway to their bedrooms.

When Cas held onto Dean’s shirt, it was obvious that he didn’t want to let go and wanted to stay close to Dean. But the other man had a lot to think about, especially on where he wanted this to go. However, as Cas turned into his bedroom, Dean grabbed his hip and pulled him into a fast kiss, a mere brush of lips, before Dean said “Good night Cas.”

Cas’ breath was in his throat and his eyes were wide, but if the smile that he had on his face was any indication, it was definitely the right move. “And good night to you as well Dean.” And with that, the men separated to their respective bedrooms and had the first uninterrupted night of sleep they had had in a while.


End file.
